Doom Strikes
by xXKaternator
Summary: COMPLETE! Violet hears of two new girls in school who cant keep their eyes off her. Are they friend or foe? Also someone is out to get the Incredibles, are these 2 girls in on it?
1. The New Kids

_**Ok so this is my first fan fic ever, well pretty much my first story ever, so sorry if its no good, please R&R**_

_A/N: I do not own the Incredibles, but I do own Aleisha (som), Nikki, Dooms, Laura (Shan), Kim, Mirca, and Eli they are my real life friends XD_

_It's been 6 months since they last fought Syndrome, and they were finally settling down again, or so they thought._

"DASH! Wake up!" Violet yelled, trying to get her brother out of bed.

Dash just groaned and rolled over.

Violet angered by this, threw up a force field and knocked dash off his bed, into the floor.

"HEY!" Dash yelled, "NO FORCE FIELDS!"

"Get up twerp or we'll be late for school!" Violet yelled as she made her way downstairs.

Dash got ready for school in record time, and raced downstairs, and smacked Violet on his way down to the breakfast table. Violet just rolled her eyes.

"Morning kids" Helen said as she handed them plates. Dash and Violet filled their plates with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Helen fed Jack Jack as Dash and Violet finished getting their books together.

"Come on mom!" Dash yelled. "Stop making funny faces at Jack Jack or we're going to be late!"

"I do not make funny faces!" answered Helen.

"Yes you do hunny." Answered Bob who had been reading his paper the entire time.

Helen just made a stern face at Bob, who didn't see her because he was too wrapped up in his paper to take any notice. Helen grabbed Jack Jack out of his high chair and walked out after the kids to the car. Helen strapped Jack Jack into his car seat as Dash and Violet fought it out as to who was going to get to ride shotgun.

"YOU RODE SHOTGUN LAST TIME!" Screamed Dash.

"I DID NOT! YOU DID!" Violet screamed right back at him.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU! Violet sit in back and Dash sit up front." Helen yelled at them both.

"AWW MAN!" Violet whined.

"You know we drop your brother off first, you can get up front when he gets out." Helen calmly stated. Dash shifted proudly in his seat, as Violet just pouted and looked at Jack Jack staring at her with a grin on his face.

"What are you looking at?" Violet asked Jack Jack. Jack Jack just giggled hysterically.

"Have a good day at school hunny." Helen said to Violet as she got out of the car.

"Bye mom." Violet answered. Violet made her way into school where she met up with Tony and Eli. Eli pointed out to her that there were new girls in school. Violet raised her eyebrow.

"Who?" She simply asked.

"I heard their names are Nikki, and Aleisha, not sure though" Tony replied.

Violet just shrugged her shoulders and made her way to class with Eli. Violet and Eli walked into their class and took their seats. No more than five seconds after they took their seats the teacher interrupted them.

"Class, we have two new students with us today!" The teacher said as she motioned for the girls to come in.

"Why don't you say something about yourself girls?" The teacher said as she moved out of the way.

The brown haired girl went first.

"Hi, my names Nikki, and I'm about as interesting as a popsicle stick, so I'll let Aleisha take it." Said Nikki as she backed away.

"Well as Nikki just said we're new here, from California..." and before she could finish her sentence and kid in the class chimed in.

"That's all the way on the other side of the map! Why'd you have to move so far?"

"Well, I was just getting to that." Stated Aleisha, before she was interrupted. "Moving here wasn't our first pick, but we had no choice, and here we are."

"Well thank you girls, you may take those seats behind Violet and Eli." Their teacher said sweetly.

Violet just watched them as they walked past her and sat in their seats. Class was just getting started when Violet heard Aleisha and Nikki whispering and she could feel them staring at her. She quickly turned around, and Aleisha and Nikki suddenly stopped talking and pretended to be paying attention.

"Hmmm…" thought Violet as she turned around and looked through her book.

_Are these girls friends or foes? You'll soon find out._


	2. Surprises

Violet kept her ears open to the girls as she sat through class. She ended up having them in four of her six classes. Soon it was time for school to be out, and Violet went to her locker, grabbed her books and headed out of the school to make her way home.

Violet was uneasy on her walk home. She kept getting the feeling that she was being watched or followed. Violet kept looking over her shoulder while she walked. When she turned around she ran right into Aleisha and Nikki.

"Hey! Watch where you're going kid! You almost knocked me over." Aleisha said with a slight grin.

"Wha... What do you guys want from me?" Violet asked nervously while backing away, ready to put up a force field if necessary.

"What makes you think we want something from you?" Nikki said, while raising her eyebrow.

Aleisha took a couple steps closer to Violet and whispered in her ear.

"We know who you are." Aleisha said as she took a step back.

Violet just looked at her.

"What do you mean you know who I am?" Violet asked, getting a little worried.

"Your family is the Incredibles." Nikki said, taking a few steps closer

"How do you know that?" Violet asked.

"We're supers too" Aleisha said quietly.

"You're wha.." Violet said confused. But before she could get the rest of her sentence out Nikki began to explain.

"We're supers just like you, I have the power of Telekinesis while Aleisha over here has the power of Metamorphmagus, We we're moved here by Rick, and he told us who you were, so that's why we were talking behind you in class if you were wondering."

"Yea actual I was wondering. Kind of creeped me out quite frankly" Said Violet. "So that means you can change in to all kinds of stuff? Violet asked Aleisha.

"Well, mainly animals and other humans, but its easier to change into animals." Aleisha replied.

Nikki laughed. "Sorry if we scared you kid, we were just trying to figure out if it was really you."

"Well its me." Answered Violet, slightly relieved.

"Where do you guys live?" Violet asked as she started to walk back down the sidewalk.

"We don't.. really.. live anywhere yet, per say…" Replied Nikki. "Were living at the agency for the time being, until they can find some where or someone to live with."

"Maybe you can stay with us for a while." Violet said as she stopped in front of her house.

Aleisha and Nikki just stared at her while she opened her front door. "Come on in." Said Violet.

"IM HOME!" Yelled Violet, as she slung her backpack on the nearest chair.

Dash came running out of his room. "It's about time slow poke!"

Violet just ignored him and gave him the evil eye.

"Hey hunny." Helen said, as she set the table for dinner.

"How was school Vi?" Asked Bob.

"It was good." Violet said, as she turned around to Aleisha and Nikki. "These are my friends that I made at school today, Aleisha and Nikki."

"Wow Vi you actually have friends? That's so cool." Dash said with a smirk.

"Shut it you twerp." Violet said quietly and coldly.

Bob put down his paper and Helen stopped setting the table to come over long enough to at least say hello.

"They're supers too." Violet quietly added in.

"They're what?" Bob asked.

"We're supers just like you, we just got relocated here by Rick, our parents died while protecting our city, and she was trying to kill us too, so Rick relocated us here." Aleisha said kind of ashamed.

Helen didn't say anything, she just walked over and gave them both a hug.

Bob chimed in. "Maybe you kids could stay here for a few days, at least until Rick can get things settled down."

Aleisha and Nikki looked at each other and looked back at Bob and Helen with quiet grins on their faces. "Thank you." They both said quietly.

Violet gave them a smile. "Vi, you can show them to the guest bedroom." Helen said.

Little did they know that someone was watching their every move.

"Whoa the Incredibles, I thought we'd never find them." Said one mysterious person.

"Its two for the price of one night!" The other one said as they flew off into the night.

Who are these people? And what do they want? Tune in later to find out.


	3. Preparation

Aleisha and Nikki have been staying at the Parr's house for a week. During this week the Parr's and their new roomies have become very close. Especially between them and Violet. Violet liked it too because now it was three against one against Dash.

Jack Jack woke everyone up bright and early Saturday morning

"Jack Jack go back to sleeeep." Said all the kids, while Helen got up to attend and feed him. Bob soon followed and went out to get his morning paper.

After getting Jack Jack fed, Helen put Jack Jack in his high chair, and started a pot of coffee for Bob, and breakfast for everyone. Dash woke up, and ran into the living room to watch his Saturday morning cartoons.

Violet, Aleisha, and Nikki groggily made their way downstairs to the table.

"Morning everyone!" Helen said all chipper. Everyone just gave her a groan and glared at Jack Jack. Jack Jack just gave them a grin and giggled.

"Mom will you get some salt?" Violet asked.

"Sure sweetie." Replied Helen as she stretched her arm all the way to the counter and grabbed the salt.

Nikki used her Telekinesis to pour her a glass of orange juice.

"DASH! Turn off that TV and come eat breakfast!" Yelled Helen.

"Awe mom its just getting good!" whined Dash.

"Dash listen to your mother." Bob said monotone while not taking his nose out of his paper.

Dash ran over to the table and in record time ate breakfast and ran back over to the TV before anyone could even blink. Helen just sighed and blew the strand of hair out of her face as she finished her breakfast.

After they finished breakfast the Parrs along with Aleisha and Nikki decided to go do some shopping.

Little did they know that someone was watching them pull out of the driveway. They ran back to their little hideout.

"They finally left." The other mysterious person whispered.

"Good." The villain said, while grinning a nasty grin.

"Quick you idiot." Said the villain rather loudly.

"Alright, Alright, keep your pants on, I'm going!" Said the henchman.

"Take these cameras and place them in all the rooms of the house. I want to be able to watch every move they make." The villain sneered.

And with that his henchman teleported himself into each room in the Parr's house setting up cameras. He then teleported himself back outside.

"Good work, now lets go prepare for tonight." The villain said laughing evilly.

And with that they made a hasty retreat back to their hideout.

It was now coming on 5pm, and the Parr's slowly made their way up the driveway. Everyone was tired after their long day of shopping, especially Bob, who was tired from having to open his wallet so much.

"Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Parr." Aleisha and Nikki said with big smiles on their faces as they grabbed big bags full of new clothes for them.

"You're welcome girls." Helen said as she was getting Jack Jack out of his car seat.

Bob made it to the front door first. He stopped in his tracks. Something didn't feel right to him. Helen, who was making faces at Jack Jack and not paying attention to what was going on, bumped into Bob.

"Hunny, what's wrong?" Questioned Helen.

"Oh... uh nothing…" Bob said taking a step into the house.

Nikki, Aleisha, and Violet ran into Violet's room to re-try on all their clothes and model them. While on the other hand, Dash ran into his room to play his new video game. Helen laid Jack Jack down in his playpen for a nap before dinner.

"Those kids are something else." Helen stated.

"You're telling me." Said Bob

Bob sat back glancing at the paper, and trying to watch TV. Helen made her way into the kitchen to start on dinner.

Back at the villains lair they watched the Parr's modeling clothes, and fixing dinner, and watching TV.

"Man, they sure are boring now." Said the villains sidekick. But the villain didn't answer him.

"Go now and wait for the appropriate time." The villain snarled. And with that the sidekick slinked away to get his partner ready.

Back at the Parr's house, Helen was just finishing dinner, but not soon enough. Dash came running down the hall, being chased by nothing but a shirt and pants floating in the air.

"GET OFF VIOLET!" Have you gained weight or something?" Dash said out of breath.

"SHUT UP DASH!" Violet said, as she tackled and sat on him. Helen sighed and reached out her arms and grabbed them both and separated them. By this time, Aleisha and Nikki had made their way down the hall and were watching the fight unfold.

"WHAT is your guy's PROBLEM!" Helen yelled, trying to get the attention of her two screaming kids.

"DASH kept walking in on us…" Violet stated still trying to get to her brother. But before she finished Dash cut her off.

"I WAS NOT!" Dash yelled back trying to get at Violet.

"Dashiell Parr! You know better than to annoy your sister. And Violet Parr you know better than to start a fight with your brother. Now everyone stop fighting and sit down to dinner." Helen said loudly. Aleisha and Nikki just stood there with their mouths open then looked at each other and quickly took their seats at the table.

"Bob, come to dinner!" Helen called. Bob made his way to the table, still kind of wary. Dash was last to make his way to the table. Nikki winked at Violet and used her telekinesis to move the chair out from underneath Dash. Dash made a loud "THUD" as he hit the ground.

"HEY! Cut that out!" Dash yelled. Aleisha, Nikki, and Violet started laughing hysterically. Even Bob had started to chuckle.

"Bob!" Helen said quietly while giving him a stern look and a jab as she walked by to get Jack Jack for dinner. Bob just cleared his throat, and the smile off his face.

"No powers at the table kids." Bob said sternly. Dash was just climbing back into his seat, and gave the girls an evil look. Helen walked back over and sat Jack Jack in his high chair and began to eat her dinner and feed Jack Jack with her funny faces. Dash and Violet just sighed and rolled their eyes, while Aleisha and Nikki just sat there and laughed at her faces.

After dinner, everyone thanked Helen for the great dinner. Bob, Violet, and Dash made their way into the living room to watch some TV. Aleisha and Nikki strayed behind to help Helen clear the table.

"You girls can go watch TV." Helen said kindly.

"Its ok Mrs. Parr, we want to, it's the least we can do." Nikki said, giving her a smile. Helen just gave them both hugs.

But as they were all either watching TV or clearing the table they were being watched from the window.

"NOW?" Asked a henchman impatiently.

"Not yet, wait till they all go to bed." Replied the lead henchman calmly.

_What will happen to the Parrs? And who are these mysterious people! Stay tuned!_


	4. Bumps in the night

_A/N: Just so you guys don't get confused, the lead henchman is the one who is the villains sidekick, the other henchman is the sidekicks partner ;) I hope that clears it up kind of._

After finally clearing off the table, Helen, Aleisha, and Nikki joined the rest of the family and watched a little TV. When 9pm rolled around Helen got up to get Jack Jack ready for bed.

"Bed time for you too guys." Helen said, directing her attention to the kids.

"Awww mom, do we have to?" Dash asked begrudgingly.

"Yes Dash, its bedtime." Bob said. Dash hung his head and huffed off to bed. Violet just laughed.

"Good night mom, good night dad." Violet said, giving them both hugs.

"Good night Mr. and Mrs. Parr" Aleisha and Nikki said together.

"Good night kids." Helen and Bob answered back.

"Those are two good kids." Helen said, meaning Aleisha and Nikki. Bob actually turning off the TV, and looking at Helen replied.

"Yeah, they really are." Bob followed Helen into the bedroom and got Jack Jack all tucked in and got tucked in themselves.

Later that night around 11pm…

"Come on let me do it." Said a henchman impatiently. "I can't wait any longer!"

"No, I'm going to do it." Said the lead henchman coldly. "I can get in and out faster than you can, you can hold onto the little brats." The main henchman pulled out a mini video player and shuffled through all the cameras, to make sure that everyone was asleep.

"Is it time yet?" The main henchman asked, through a walkie talking looking.. thing.

"Go." Was the only reply. The main henchman quickly disappeared and reappeared in Dash's room and crept up to his bed and quickly grabbed him and before Dash could even respond the henchman covered his mouth and quickly reappeared outside and handed Dash over to the other henchman. The other henchman gave Dash something to make him sleep so he wouldn't make any noise.

"Hurry up." The other henchman snarled. "Were going to get caught!"

"No were not! Now take him back there." The main henchman said calmly. And with that he disappeared and reappeared in the guest bedroom and quickly grabbed Nikki, and sat a note on her pillow and reappeared outside while the other henchman gave her something for sleep also, as she was starting to squirm. The henchman quickly got the kids out of there and went back to their lair.

"We got the kids, just like you said." The main henchman stated.

"Excellent. Now boys go make some popcorn and lets watch them go nuts." The villain cackled.

Morning broke in the Parr residence. Everyone was awoken by a loud scream. Violet was the first to make it to the guest bedroom. Aleisha was white as she held the note.

"She's back." Aleisha said quietly.

"Who's back?" Violet said as Aleisha handed her the note.

"Dooms." Was all Aleisha said. Violet skimmed over the note and screamed.

"MOM, DAD! GET IN HERE QUICK!" Violet yelled. Helen and Bob ran into the room. Bob snatched the note from Violet and read it as Helen looked over his shoulder.

It read:

_Incredibles, _

We've finally found you, after all these years we have found you; and your precious children. If you ever want to see your children again, alive, you know where to find me.

"So who's this Dooms person?" Violet asked Aleisha, while her parents read the note.

"She's the one that killed my parents, she must have followed us here or something, I didn't want to put your brother in danger, I'm sorry." Aleisha said quietly.

"There's no time for apologies now." Helen said. "We've got to figure something out, and fast."

"Who did you say this was again Aleisha?" Bob asked.

Aleisha sighed. "She goes by the name 'Dooms' she and her henchman Shan have been after me ever since they killed our parents, and I guess she finally found me."

"Do you know who she works for or anything else about her?" Bob questioned, as Helen took Violet to get their suits.

"All I know is that, she's Syndromes' sister." Aleisha said.

"Syndrome has a sister?" Bob questioned.

"Boy she must be ugly!" Violet smirked, as he handed over her dad's super suit.

"Yea Syndrome wasn't much of a looker was he?" Bob laughed.

"Guys, could we?" Helen asked rather annoyed. "I have to find my baby!"

"Yea and I have to find my sister." Aleisha said with tears in her eyes. Helen wiped her eyes and gave her a big hug.

"You have a super suit right?" Helen asked.

"Yea." Replied Aleisha quietly. "Somewhere."

"Well find it, I need to go make some calls." Helen said as she walked out of the room with Bob following.

"Do you think that she could be on Nomanisan Island?" Questioned Bob. "She did say 'you know where to find me' and all."

"That's what I'm betting on." Helen trailed off as she picked up the phone.

"Hey Snug, I need another solid ya owe me."

"What do you need this time?"

"Something else that's fast, really fast."

"Lettt mee seee…" Snug said

_Meanwhile back at Nomanisan Island…_

Dash groggily rolled over slowly taking in his surroundings, slightly confused he notices Nikki laying not to far from him.

"Nikki? Are you ok? Wake up!" Dash said a little worried, while trying to get Nikki to wake up.

"Five more minutes mom." Nikki whined and rolled over.

"NIKKI! GET UP!" Dash said slightly louder, rolling Nikki completely over. With this Nikki looked up at him with sleepy eyes, but quickly noticed her surroundings.

"Where are we?" Nikki asked, wide eyed.

"I don't know." Dash said, starting to get a little scared.

And with that a door suddenly opened.

"Well it's about time you two woke up." Said someone lurking in the shadows. Dash and Nikki just huddled together.

"Who.. are you?" Nikki questioned.

"I'm Shan, But that's not important right now, what's important right now is that you come with me. Oh and don't bother with trying to use your powers." Shan said pointing at their necks. The kids had been so afraid they hadn't even noticed the small collars around their necks.

"What are these?" Dash said tugging at the collar only to get a slight shock. "HEY!" he yelped.

"Haha, they stop you from using your powers, a great little invention of mine, if I do say so myself." Shan laughed as she directed them down the hall and into a rather large room with a door at the end. The door suddenly opened making Dash and Nikki jump back slightly.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here." Said the villain stepping out of the shadows.

"And who are _you_?" Dash asked.

"Dooms.." Nikki said as she just stared at her.

"So you _do_ remember me huh Nikki? How long has it been a year?" Dooms sneered. Nikki just looked down at her feet.

"I see I stuck a nerve? Rick did a good job hiding you, and now I have you AND Incrediboy? This is just too awesome." Dooms said with a smirk.

"MY NAME is DASH." Dash said rather annoyed.

"What do you want with us?" Nikki asked.

"Oh it's not you I want, its Incrediboys parents that I want." Dooms said coldly.

"My parents? Then why did you kidnap us?" Dash said angrily.

"How else do you think I was going to get your parents to fall into my little trap?" Said Dooms while walking over to her map fiddling with buttons.

"Now be gone with you." Dooms said turning around in her chair. Shan walked up behind the kids and shooed them along. Suddenly Dash took a run for the door, obviously not being able to run as fast as he normally would with that collar around his neck.

"Whoa whooaa, where do you think you're going squirt? Dooms said as she fired a beam of zero point energy at Dash.

"Yea you remember this little invention don't you?" Dooms said as she walked closer to Dash. "Make sure this one doesn't get away so easily. Shan sneered at Dash grabbing him by his shirt and walked him back down the hall to their room that they woke up in, and threw him in there.

"I need to go so I can give your parents a.. proper welcome" Shan laughed as she shut the door and walked back down the hall.

How will the Incredibles pull it off this time? If they even do. And how will they save Dash and Nikki? Stay tuned.


	5. Second Comings

Helen ran around in a frenzy trying to get everyone together and trying to keep herself calm.

"Is everyone ready?" Helen asked slightly out of breath.

"Yea we're all ready mom, but who's going to watch Jack Jack? Asked Violet.

"Someone recommended a girl named Mirca." Helen said a little uneasy.

"Boy I hope she doesn't freak out like the last baby sitter did." Bob chuckled.

And with that the doorbell rang.

"I came over as fast as I could Mrs. Parr." Mirca said taking her backpack off her shoulder." I brought flashcards, classical music, healthy and nutritious snacks…"

"Mirca." Helen said cutting her off. "Thank you for coming on such short notice, but we really need to go."

"Ok have fun Mr. and Mrs. Parr, and you don't have to worry about a thing, I have everything under control." Mirca said turning around to the Parr's and Aleisha peeling out of the driveway."

"Boy those Parrs sure are in a hurry all the time." Mirca said picking up Jack Jack. "Who's a cute little babbyyy?"

Bob sped out to the edge of town toward Snug's private base. They all got out of the car and ran toward the hanger.

"Hey Snug, how ya been?" Helen asked.

"Good, thanks, now follow me." Snug replied. Snug lead them to a slightly smaller, faster plane, than Helen flew the last time.

"Try not to completely destroy or get this one blown up." Snug said with a smirk.

Helen replied with a laugh, while Violet just hung her head. Helen just gave her a hug and a soft smile.

"Ok everyone, we have to start moving." Bob said while opening the plane door. Snug showed them some new features on this plane.

"This plane is equipt with top of the line technology, if they have the means to catch this plane on radar, then you deserve to be caught." Snug said with a wink.

"Thanks for everything Snug." Helen said while giving him a smile.

"Ok kids, everyone get in the back and get buckled in." Bob said while getting the plane started up. The plane took a slow start, and finally gained speed before finally taking off into the blue.

Back on Nomanisan Island…

"Dash, what are we going to do?" Nikki said a little worried.

"I don't know." Dash said a little distracted as he looked around the room, trying to find something, anything that would help them in their situation, but alas, nothing. Dash just signed and turned to Nikki.

"I just hope someone will come find us." Dash said.

"Are we there yet?" Violet whined, bored out of her mind.

"We'll get there when we get there!" Bob said sternly, also getting bored himself.

"Everyone needs to put on your super suits if you haven't already." Helen said as she stepped out of the lavoratory, adorned in her outfit. Violet and Aleisha made their way to the back of the plane to change.

"Oh I do hope they're ok." Helen said a little worried.

"Me too." Bob replied as he handed the controls over to Helen as he made his way to change as well.

_Back on Nomanisan Island…again…_

"I want every available man to be out patrolling the island. It's only a matter of time before Incrediboys family is on their way. Super heroes are so predictable." Dooms said to Shan. With that Shan skittered off to collect every man she could to put them on patrol duty.

"Hunny, the Island is getting close. We need to find a good secluded place to land." Bob said turning to Helen.

"I'm on it." Helen said as she tinkered with a screen with a map of the Island on it.

"Man I hope Dash and Nikki are ok." Said Aleisha.

"I do too." Replied Violet.

Bob interrupted their little discussion. "Everyone put on their seatbelts and prepare for landing." Bob headed to the spot that Helen had picked out to make a landing. Bob surprised everyone by making a smooth landing.

"What! I've been practicing." Bob said proudly. They all exited the plane and checked out their surroundings.

"Looks different from what I remember." Violet said.

"Well we're on the other side of the island." Helen said looking about.

"We need somewhere to hide out until it gets dark enough to look around more."

"I can do that." Aleisha said.

"Oh hunny I don't want you walking around here by yourself, it's too dangerous." Helen said looking for a place to stay.

"Who said anything about walking?" Said Aleisha with her eyebrow raised. Almost as soon as she had finished her sentence, she had morphed herself into a small bird.

"Stay here, and ill be right back." She said. The others went into the jungle near by and took a look around. No more than 10 minutes later Aleisha came flying back, and had morphed herself back.

"There's a small cave back that way, I checked it out, and it's safe." Aleisha said leading them to the cave.

"Everyone get some rest now, we leave at dusk. Aleisha, do you think you could go check out the rest of the island?" Asked Bob, turning to Aleisha.

"Sure thing Mr. Parr." Aleisha answered back. And with that she quickly turned herself back into a bird, and took off out of the cave to go survey their surroundings.

_What will Aleisha find? Will Dash and Nikki ever get rescued? Stay tuned _


	6. Lurkers

Bob, Helen and Violet all hid in the cave and took a minute to rest before they had to leave the cave again.

Now it was coming upon dusk and just as she said Aleisha came fluttering back to the cave and quickly changed back to herself.

"Did you find anything?" Bob asked hopeful.

"Well, its not going to be easy, Dooms has quite a few people patrolling the Island, but I found a relatively deserted path, not too far from here.

They sat in the cave for a few more minutes letting Aleisha take a break and wait for it to get completely dark.

As soon as it became dark they gathered themselves together and made up a plan.

"Aleisha, do you think you could turn into a bird again? To watch our backs, and to see where we're going." Helen asked.

"Sure." Replied Aleisha, as she quickly changed back into a bird, and landed on Violet's shoulder, as they all started out of the cave.

Back at the villain's lair…

"Get those brats out here now!" Dooms yelled at Shan. Shan walked out of the room. Dash and Nikki we're sitting in their room trying to figure out how they were going to get out of there, when suddenly Shan slung open the door along with two men carrying guns.

"Come with me now." Shan said. Dash and Nikki slowly made their way out of the room and down the hall after Shan. They soon found themselves back in the room that they were in before. Dash looked up at the screen that had a picture of a plane displayed.

"You'll be happy to know your family is here, Incrediboy. Too bad the won't make it here!" Dooms cackled.

"Mom, dad.. no…" Dash thought in his head as Nikki gave him a worried look. They both knew that they couldn't do anything to help Dash's parents let alone themselves.

"Lock them up in here. I want to be able to keep an eye on them." Dooms said to Shan. Shan pushed them over to a spot in the room, and pushed a button, and a force field came up around them.

"Hey!" Dash said as he ran over and began pounding on the field.

"Pound all you want, IncrediBRAT!" Dooms cackled, as she turned around in her chair and began tinkering with buttons.

"Mom... my feet hurt... I'm tired... I'm hungry... are we there yet?" Violet whined.

"Enough Violet." Helen said as she made her way through the dense forest.

"Aleisha, can you fly ahead of us and see where we are?" Bob asked. With that, Aleisha flew off Violet's shoulder and in the clearing of the tress.

"Let's take a quick break while she goes to look." Helen said. Everyone stopped to take a breather. After just a couple minutes of resting Aleisha fluttered back down and quickly changed back into herself.

"It's not good." Aleisha said. "The lair is straight ahead but there's a lot of men walking around the perimeter." Aleisha stated. They all slowly, and quietly made their way close to Doom's lair.

"Wow, you weren't kidding." Bob stated, as he stared at the fifty men walking the perimeter with guns in tow.

"What are we going to do?" Aleisha asked, slowly losing hope.

"I can do it." Violet said.

"Sweetie, you can't take on all those men." Helen replied.

"I can if they don't see me." Violet said while going invisible.

"Be careful." Bob said.

"I will, I'll catch up with you guys later." Violet said, as she took off to create a distraction. Everyone just watched and waited. They didn't have to wait long though before they heard some commotion.

"I heard something over there…" before he could finish his sentence a rock came flying and hit him in the head. "WHO THREW THAT!" He yelled as he rallied up more men to go investigate. And before they knew it, thirty of the men had gone to investigate.

"We still can't get past all those men unnoticed." Helen said.

"Let me handle that." Aleisha said, as she morphed into a jaguar.

"Whoa." Bob said a little unnerved. Aleisha silently crept up and made a leap and landing in the middle of the guys and let out a big snarl. The men all screamed like little girls and took off running.

"You can come out now." Aleisha said as she morphed back into herself.

"Now that was cool." Bob said to Helen as they met up with Aleisha.

"That was awesome, good job." Bob said to Aleisha.

"Thank you Mr. Parr." Aleisha said feeling proud of herself.

"Guys, get over here!" Helen said as she tinkered with the keypad to open the door. Bob and Aleisha ran up to the door and looked at the keypad.

"Let me handle this." Bob said as he punched the keypad, making the door open. They all ran inside as the door shut and made their way down the hall.

"Mom, dad." A voice said behind them. Everyone turned around just as Violet became visible.

"Oh hunny, I'm glad you're ok." Helen said giving her a hug.

"Good work, Vi." Bob said proudly.

"Thanks." Violet said, as they continued their way down the hall.

"Where do you think they are?" Asked Aleisha.

"I don't know." Bob replied as they searched around.

Will they ever find Dash and Nikki?


	7. Reunion

A/N: I know I started out strong in the beginning and I've kinda run out of ideas, so I'm sorry if the rest is kind of a disappointment, I'm trying to write it the best I can.

Dash and Nikki sat in the force field disgruntled. Nikki watched the security cameras hoping for some sort of sign. She didn't have to wait have to wait very long before the Parr's and Aleisha walked by a security camera. Nikki nudged Dash and made a gesture toward the screens.

"Mom, dad!" Dash said quietly so as not to draw attention. Dooms had slowly started to walk toward the cameras to watch. Dash has to do something quick, so Dooms wouldn't see his parents.

"So what do you plan to do with us?" Dash said, trying to get Dooms to monolog.

"I don't know, I haven't decided yet." Dooms said walking over to the force field. "Maybe I'll make you wander around without parents, or maybe I'll be humane and just end you're suffering after I kill your parents. Or maybe I'll just kill you, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise.

"You won't get away with this." Dash said, while still trying to keep Dooms distracted.

"Oh, I think I will." Dooms replied coldly.

"Mom, we've been walking around this place forever." Violet whined.

"Shhh." Replied Helen. "Aleisha do you think you can go look and see where Dash and Nikki are?"

"Sure Mrs. Parr." Aleisha said, as she turned into a mouse, and skittered away. All three of the Parrs wandered around the nearby rooms, trying not to wander too far away so Aleisha could still find them.

"Do you hear that?" Bob whispered.

"Yea." Helen replied taking a fighting stance as a nearby door opened with 4 shocked henchmen in the doorway. Helen made the first move and stretched her arm out and punched two guys in the face, and moved Violet behind her. Bob took one of the guys that Helen punched out and used him to throw at the other two guys that had gone after Helen and Violet.

"That was close." Violet said.

"I'm just glad they didn't call for anymore help." Helen said.

"They never had the chance!" Bob replied. Then they heard another noise and quickly went back into fighting mode, when Aleisha came around and turned back into herself.

"Well I found Dash and Nikki." Aleisha replied. "We're actually pretty close." She said as she took off down the hall and around the corner. "There." She said as she pointed through a small window in the door. They looked around the room and saw no one, so Bob punched the keypad and the door opened. They quickly ran in before the door closed, and hid behind a big bookcase.

"Where's Dash and Nikki?" Violet said.

"They're over there." Aleisha pointed. "They're being held in a force field."

"Who said that?" Dooms said as she looked around the room.

"Oh great." Bob said under his breath, as they suddenly were unable to move. Dooms had shot a beam of zero point energy at them. In all the confusion everyone failed to notice that Aleisha had turned herself back into a mouse and skittered off to hide.

"Well, well, well, who have we here?" Dooms said.

"Mom! Dad!" Dash yelled.

"Shut up you!" Dooms said to Dash, but then turning his attention back to the Parrs. "So you thought that you could just waltz right in here and rescue the two rug rats? I don't think so." Dooms said trailing off and walking to another force field and throwing the Parrs inside.

"Now that I've got all of you out of the way, no one can stop me!" Dooms said, laughing evilly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go finish my little, secret project." Dooms said as she made her way out the door.

"Now what are we going to do?" Violet said looking at her mom.

"I don't.." and before Helen could finish her sentence, Aleisha popped up behind the shelf.

"What do you mean 'what are we going to do' "? Aleisha stated. "We're going to get out of here and go kick some villain butt!" she said pushing random buttons to try to get the force fields down. Finally, she finds the right button and frees everyone. Everyone runs over and has a big hug.

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're ok." Helen said giving Dash a big hug. "You too Nikki." She said giving her an equally big hug.

"I'm fine mom, I was just getting ready to make my move!" Dash said.

"Sure you were." Violet said with a smirk.

"Well this is great and all but we need to get out of here." Bob stated.

"What are these?" Helen said after letting Dash go, noticing the collars around their necks.

"Dooms said they're supposed to keep us from using our powers or something." Nikki said. Helen went to grab the collars and pull them off.

"OW! Bob they're electrified." Helen said confused.

"Let me see it." Bob said taking a look at them. He quickly grabbed Dash's collar from both sides and pulled as hard as he could, breaking the collar off, but giving himself a good shock.

"Don't hurt yourself sweetie." Helen said.

"I'm fine." Bob said quickly grabbing Nikki's collar and pulling it apart as hard as he could, breaking hers off as well.

"Woohoo!" Dash cried as he took running around in circles.

"DASH! STOP IT!" Helen said annoyed. "We've got to get out of here now!" Making her way to the door after Bob. They made their way down the hall, past a room where Violet happened to look inside.

"What is that?" Violet asked as she looked inside the room. Everyone walked back over to the door and peeked inside.

A rocket. Helen said.

"Great, another rocket?" Violet said.

"That's what it looks like." Bob said as he kept looking through the glass.

"LAUNCH INITIATION IN 5…4…3…2…1…" A voice said over the loudspeaker. As one hit the rocket ignited and blasted off out of the building, in the direction that the Parr's had come from.

"Quick guys we need to make it back to the plane." Helen said, as the all took off toward the plane. After opening up the door to outside, they're suddenly confronted by the twenty guys that Violet had distracted earlier.

"Oh great, these guys again." Violet said, as she quickly put up a force field around everyone.

"I can handle these guys." Nikki said as she used her powers to lift a few guys off the ground and throw them aside. The other guys looked at each other and scattered.

"Well that was easy." Dash said, as Violet put down her force field and everyone started running towards the plane.

"Lets just hope its still there." Aleisha said, running behind everyone.


	8. Déjà vu

They made it to the plane quickly, and thankfully it was still there.

"Everyone get in and buckle up!" Bob said as he quickly got in the pilot seat and started up the plane, and made their way to lift off. On their way back, Helen kept track of the other ship, and made sure that it didn't get too far from out in front of them, but far enough away so they wouldn't get caught.

I feel no need to elaborate on their boring flight following another ship, so lets skip ahead and get to some action shall we?

"We're coming in for a landing Snug." Helen said, as they quickly approached Snug's private airport and quickly landed, and exited the plane.

"We kept this one in one piece for once Snug." Helen said, giving him a quick smile.

"Ok, we got to go find Dooms." Bob said.

"How are we going to find her in this big city?" Nikki asked.

"Just follow the screams!" Violet said. And with that Aleisha quickly turned into a bird and flew straight up in their air, looking for any sign of Dooms. She quickly flew back down.

"The ship is over there, and everyone's standing around it like idiots." Aleisha said. They all sprinted down the street, Dash of course getting there first.

"Everyone needs to step away from the ship! Bob said. But do people ever listen? They just stood around staring at it, while the Parr's tried to get them to move, but it was too late. The tip broke off of the ship and out came another robot! With none other than Dooms at the controls.

"METROVILLE WILL BE MINE!" Dooms yelled, taking off destroying everything in her path.

"Everyone scatter and get out of the way!" Bob yelled, but this news came too late for Aleisha, who got distracted, so Dooms took one of the robot's arms and knocked Aleisha into a building and knocking her out cold.

"ALEISHA!" Nikki yelled, trying to get to her sister, but unable to because the robot was blocking her path. Bob had snuck up behind the giant robot and grabbed one of its legs and pulled it as hard as it could, and tore it right off. Dooms quickly turned the robot around, and before she could respond, Bob hit the robot with its own arm as hard as he could, sending the robot flying into a nearby building.

"Hahaha." Bob laughed, but he laughed too soon, as the robot brought out its guns.

"Uh oh." Bob said as the smile quickly left his face. He dropped the robot's arm and ran, with the robot shooting at him. Dooms chased Bob down the street until something else caught her eye. It was Dash. Dooms quickly turned around and chased Dash back down the street shooting at him.

"DASH NO!" Helen screamed, as Dooms reached out one of the robot's arms to grab Dash. But before Dooms could grab Dash, Violet ran out of nowhere and quickly put up a force field around her and Dash.

"Dash, quick! Run!" Violet yelled. But before Dash could get the ball rolling, Dooms took one of the robot's other arms and kicked Violet's force field and sent them flying into another building. Nikki, finally being able to get to her sister, checked on her to make sure she was ok.

"Aleisha, wake up, please?" Nikki said.

"Huh… wha… what happened? Aleisha asked, slightly dazed and quite confused.

"That robot just kicked your butt into a building!" Nikki said jokingly. Before Aleisha could reply to Nikki, Bob yelled.

"NIKKI! Look out!" Bob shouted, as he ran down the street. Dooms had taken notice to Nikki hovering over her sister, and made chase. Nikki had no time to react and she defiantly wasn't going to leave her sister lying there helpless. She quickly used her powers to slow the robot down, she tried with all her might, and the robot started to slow down slightly. Helen seeing enough quickly stretched herself around the robot's legs, tripping it up.

"BOB! QUICK!" Helen yelled. Bob wasting no time, ran up to the robot and pulled off the top of the robot, as Helen ran to gather up the kids and move them away. Bob quickly jumped into the robot and grabbed Dooms by the shirt.

"Uh uh uhhh." Dooms said as she hovered her arm over a button. "I push this button and this whole robot blows in five seconds." Bob just smirked and punched Dooms, sending her up against the wall of the robot. Bob quickly pushed her button and scrambled out of the robot and ran as fast as he could down the street.

"RUN!" Bob yelled to everyone as the all took off running. They didn't get too far before the robot exploded. Violet quickly put up a force field around everyone as shards of metal and rubble fill the air.

"That's my girl." Helen said, as Violet took down her force field with a grin. After all the rubble was settled, everyone came out of hiding, giving them bunches of cheers, and claps. When all of a sudden a strange kid came up on his Big Wheels©

"I've been working on a new line, tell me what you guys think, THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!… Huh? What'd you think?… Guys?… What'd I say?" Alex asked. everyone just shook their heads and walked away.

"Come on guys, let's go home. All of us." Helen said as she wrapped her arms around Aleisha and Nikki.

Meanwhile back at some remote location Shan had watched the whole thing.

"You Incredibles think you're so great, well, you haven't seen the last of me!"

**THE END!… or is it?**

I'm sorry if the last couple of chapters sucked, but the story seemed like a good idea in the beginning, then I became discouraged as I couldn't think of any more ideas. I was going to just stop writing, but I hate leaving things unfinished, whether they suck or not 


End file.
